As they become outdated, or as business needs dictate, legacy systems, generally systems implemented on non-relational databases, are re-implemented to run on up-to-date model based systems or information repositories. These model based systems provide greater flexibility and efficiency in maintaining and upgrading the application system. Problems arise, however, in that business rules and other information integrated into these legacy systems need to be extracted and used as efficiently as possible in generating the new systems. Extracting these business rules and implementing them on a variety of models and on a variety of platforms is essential in making the transition as effortless as possible to prevent interruptions is normal business operations.
What is needed is a method and system for transitioning non-model based legacy system applications to model based systems on a variety of platforms.